


Ignore

by teaandchess



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whining bastard. Hates to be ignored when others are playing close by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore

“Bloody Hell!”  
“Ignore him.”  
“Fucking wankers that thought this bullocks spell up.”  
Zed jerked her head up and stared at the door as if expecting the gangly blonde to be standing there. But the door was still shut and she could feel the restless shifting beneath her. A bearded chin brushed over her neck and she shivered, feeling the way it made her stomach bunch into knots to feel that sensual caress. The lips touching her paused and she felt them rub against her skin when her companion spoke  
“Just ignore him,” Chas murmured. “He’s working on a new spell. Getting it wrong too.”  
“He’s so hard,” Zed swallowed when he lifted a hand to cup her breast, “to ignore.”  
“Just focus. Like your lessons.”  
“Focus,” she repeated. “Right.”  
With a well timed buck of her hips, she rolled them over and pinned his arms over his head. “This good?”  
Chas grinned and shrugged his heavy shoulders, as if she didn’t have an iron hold on his wrists and was grinding sensually against him. “Maybe.”  
“You’re as bad as him.”  
“Zed! Chas!” The call was bordering on whining now, the sound of someone ignored for too long and Chas sighed.  
“In here,” he called out. Zed gasped, smacking him on the chest as she sat all the way up. She didn’t bother covering her breasts even when the door slammed open. John Constantine swaggered into her bedroom, ignored the naked couple on the bed, and took a heavy seat on the end of the bed by Chas’s feet.  
“So this is what I get, huh? Needing help all this time and you two are in here,” he curled his upper lip, “shagging. Meanwhile I’m working my fingers to the bone.”  
“Never complained before,” Chas said, caressing the top of Zed’s thighs. She squirmed a little, glaring at him, before turning her attention to John. There was a forlorn expression on the magician’s face as he stared at his toes.  
“Us…doing this bothers you?” she asked and he sniffed, looking away. Reaching out, she brushed her fingers over his shoulder and felt a zap of sensation and thought come from him to her in a flurry of emotion. Immediately, she withdrew her hand and glared at him. “Oh you little…”  
“What?” Chas asked. He was shifting uncomfortably underneath her, body aching to finish what they started. At his feet, John was struggling to hide a grin as Zed read what she had felt from him.  
“You’re just upset we’re not paying attention to you.”  
“Well, I have been working hard,” John complained. “I deserve some down time as well.”  
Shifting over, Chas reached into his coat and pulled out his pack of smokes, tossing them at him. John caught them and scowled at the warnings on the pack. “Not what I meant, Chas.”  
“I don’t get it,” Zed said but Chas groaned, letting go of her thigh.  
“I do.” He rolled his eyes meaningfully and sat up, cradling her in his arms as he stared at John. “He’s wanting some attention.”  
There was a quick, sneaky look that was sidelong and held Zed’s look.  
“You’re a child,” she said before turning back to Chas, nuzzling into his neck. John shrugged a shoulder and looked at his old friend with raised eyebrows. The other man sighed and physically shifted himself and Zed over in the narrow bed to make room.  
“Get in here before you start whining again.”  
John grinned. “Thought you’d never ask.” He stood up and peeled out of his coat, then started on his tie. “Figure I can show you a thing or two, mate.”  
“Try not to get her hopes up, John,” Chas muttered, distracted by the teeth nibbling on his earlobe. “She’s a psychic after all.”  
“Then let’s hope,” John removed his shirt and crawled onto the bed after them, “she can see what’s going to happen.”


End file.
